The present disclosure generally relates to virtual and augmented reality systems, and specifically relates to a relay system calibration for wireless communications between a head-mounted display and a console.
It is desirable to establish a reliable and fast wireless communication between a console and a head-mounted display (HMD) in a virtual reality (VR) system, an augmented reality (AR) system, a mixed reality (MR) system, or some combination thereof, to, e.g., “cut the cord” between the console and the HMD. A wireless communication based on extremely high carrier frequencies, such as communication based on 60 GHz carrier frequency in accordance with the IEEE 802.11ad standard or the IEEE 802.11ay standard represents a promising technology for achieving reliable wireless experience in VR, AR and MR systems.
A base station (e.g., console) that wirelessly communicates with a client (e.g., HMD) based on 60 GHz carrier frequency employs beam forming to compensate for a path loss and maintain a quality of wireless link above a predetermined threshold value. In some scenarios, the range of the console is limited such that a high quality wireless link cannot be formed or maintained if the HMD moves out of range. Since many VR, AR, and MR systems rely on an experience where a wearer of the HMD can freely move in a large area, the loss or degraded quality of the wireless link makes for a choppy and undesirable user experience.